


No Surprises

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Kraven is the father, Non believer, Peter Parker learns his father is alive, Sadness, more to add soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peter's father was Kraven the Hunter instead of Peter's real family and his mother was a Hydra agent; who worked as a SHEILD agent. After Peter's birth, he was given to an old couple (Aunt May and Uncle Ben). During some point, Kraven has no clue his son is alive, so he believes his son is dead. Every time Kraven thinks of his dead son, he sings a lullaby for his dead son. Peter happens to be near to hear Kraven sing, thus caused the little spider to be curious and wanting to know more about this villain. But when Peter finds out his father is Kraven, he keep this a secret. No one knows until he slipped out little bits of information. </p><p>Some how Peter was captured and his team(s) need help. But the only help was Kraven. Fury has to make a tough decision and finally Fury tells Kraven about his son being alive and was Spider-Man. Learning of Kraven's alive son being Spider-Man he doubted it, until he saw his DNA in Spider-Man's. Accepting that his son is alive, he agreed to help. After he saved his son, he runs away before anyone can capture him. That's when Kraven writes a letter to his son, Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview: Entry lvl 1: access granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spams. The original wouldn't work so I had to go back and forth to put it together. 
> 
> Here is the link to the Russian Lullaby.  
> http://learnrussianlearnrussian.com/children-songs-cossack-lullaby/

It's a normal day for Spider-Man, but a really sad day for Peter Parker. Today is the anniversary of his parent's death and uncle Ben's. Peter was going to head to their graves around five pm, but that's when Kraven the Hunter started causing trouble. So I had to cancel talking to family to save the world from danger.

"Hey Webs, you okay?" Snapping back into the world of living I smiled little underneath my mask.

You see, I adopted so many people into my family tree that it's unbelievable. You have the Web-Warriors who are know as my second family or how I call them little spiders or baby spiders. Seeming as they are still new to the whole beat the shit out of villains. And there's my original family, and they are called the Ultimates. Here's how it goes, you have Nova, White Tiger, PowerMan, IronFist. And the Web-Warriors are Agent Venom, Miles Morals, Scarlet Spider (because I didn't want him to betray spider so I kept him), IronSpider, Rhino, Squirrel Girl, Triton, Kabu, Kazar, SandMan, Cloak, and lastly Dagger.

I am the leader of both teams. I am also known to them as Daddy Longlegs, Web-Head, Petey, Webs or Web, and Spider.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on let's get back to SHEILD so that way I can get home." Like this we head to SHEILD. To them that's their home, but mine is with my Aunt May. You see, I lost my mother and father to Hydra. Not only that but I also lost my Uncle Ben to someone who shot him. You see, I am no ordinary teen. I am super enchased human who has spider DNA interlocking human DNA. Now you would say, "Cool, dude!" Though I agree with you, but sometimes I will go against you.

Making it into the TriCarrier, I see Fury. Yes, that's Fury. Director Fury, badass spy, highly trained, and dangerously tight rules. Four am, it's training for whatever remaining time (that's only on weekends), five am, it's school for several hours, one pm, it's back to the TriCarrier for (more) training, three pm, we go on missions or patrol Queens for a bit, five pm, it's time to head home, and lastly between six pm to twelve am is patrol for the last time and the rest is sleeping. And it starts all over.

And right beside Director Fury is Agent Coulson. I know, I know, but Agent Coulson died from Loki's staff. Well you see, Fury didn't want to give up on his best agent besides Black Widow and Hawkeye, and now he is our principle and our instructor when shit hits fans or when things sink to the gutter.

Anywho, Director Fury and Agent Coulson were there when we got there. Seeing them made me feel queasy after the few times I either helped or joined. Or get into trouble. "Good work. Your dismissed." The one-eyed man walked away almost like James Bond. Oh, I forgot to let you meet my two other 'friends'. Those are Angle and Devil. They are like subconscious thoughts and they are like Obie Wan Kobie. Sometimes though other times not so much.

Angle is always on my left side while Devil is always on my right side. And no, I'm not crazy. Nodding off, I walked out of the TriCarrier leaving my teams behind. You might be thinking, 'wow dude, you just left your teams alone!' Yeah but right now Peter Parker needs some alone time. Trust me when I say, I care for my teams like family. And I wouldn't let anything harm them without my saying. Yeah, I get it, I sound like a mother hen, which you would be correct.

Right now, like I said it's the anniversary of my parent's death and uncle Ben's. So, alone time would be great. That's is until I walked past the prisoners chamber.

"Казачья Колыбельная Песня

Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю.  
Тихо смотрит месяц ясный  
В колыбель твою.  
Стану сказывать я сказки,  
Песенку спою;  
Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,  
Баюшки-баю."

It was soft but yet difficult to understand. Staying there I listened to the soft voice sing. 

"Сам узнаешь, будет время,  
Бранное житье;  
Смело вденешь ногу в стремя  
И возьмешь ружье.  
Я седельце боевое  
Шелком разошью…  
Спи, дитя мое родное,  
Баюшки-баю."

Listening to my heart beat, it followed the tune. Thump thump thump, each thump goes quiet then loud. It repeats and sometimes it shifts and changes.

"Богатырь ты будешь с виду  
И казак душой.  
Провожать тебя я выйду —  
Ты махнешь рукой…  
Сколько горьких слез украдкой  
Я в ту ночь пролью!..  
Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко,  
Баюшки-баю.

Стану я тоской томиться,  
Безутешно ждать;  
Стану целый день молиться,  
По ночам гадать;  
Стану думать, что скучаешь  
Ты в чужом краю…  
Спи ж, пока забот не знаешь,  
Баюшки-баю."

The tone turned from softness to sadness. Not upstanding a single word, but listening to the tone was enough information. Feeling the pang in my heart hurt, like the time of Uncle Ben's death.

"Дам тебе я на дорогу  
Образок святой:  
Ты его, моляся богу,  
Ставь перед собой;  
Да, готовясь в бой опасный,  
Помни мать свою…  
Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю"

Hearing the song end, I knew I had tears daring to bust out of hiding and shed downwards. I could hear mummurs but I couldn't make it out. When I finally got a hold of myself, I left the TriCarrier and went to the graveyard. But I couldn't help but thing of the song that I've heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Cossack Lullaby. 
> 
> Sleep, my little beautiful one,  
> Bayushki bayu,  
> With her quite face the moon, she is looking  
> upon your bed. (Translators note, Moon in Russian is Luna, therefore it is feminine and is a she. In Slavic languages the translations are often better by leaving gender in, such as referring to the moon as ‘she’ or the clouds as ‘she’).  
> I will tell you fairy-tales of enchanted places  
> And sing you some little songs,  
> But before I sing to you my darling you must dream, with your little eyes closed,  
> Bayushki bayu.
> 
> There will be a time, after you will learn about life,  
> When with courage you will place your foot into the stirrup  
> And take your rifle (hmm a little too much for me).  
> Throw you saddle across your horse  
> I will sew this saddle from silk.  
> Sleep now, my dear little child, My little one.  
> Bayushki bayu.
> 
> You will be as a hero  
> And a brave Cossack.  
> Remember, I will ride along with you by your side,  
> You will just wave your hand  
> How many secret bitter tears  
> Will I cry for you that night that you ride away, but now  
> Sleep, my darling angel, sleep.  
> Bayushki bayu.
> 
> I will cry because I will miss you,  
> I will wait for you forever for your return,  
> I will aways pray for you whilst I am waiting,  
> And in the evening and when night comes, I will wait and dream of where you are,  
> I will worry about you and fear for your troubles in some distant land.  
> Sleep now, and do not think of such sadness and sorrows,
> 
> Maybe it will never be.  
> Bayushki bayu.
> 
> I will give you for your travels,  
> A small icon,  
> Pray with this resting on your forehead.  
> Let it be for protection before ride  
> Please remember your mama.  
> Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
> Bayushki bayu.


	2. Bayu Bayushki Bayu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I didn't leave this story behind. Well I kind-of did, but I happened to have this much finished. Yay, but I will continue this. 
> 
> Song: Bayu Bayushki Bayu, Russian Lullaby, Last Light. Sung by a wonderful and talented woman.

Closing the door, "Peter? You home?" Hanging my jacket and hat on the coat hanger, kicking off my shoes gently, I pad softly to the kitchen to see my aunt. "Yes, Aunt May I'm home." Smilingly softly at her, she couldn't help but chuckle back. "Remember that dinner is in the fridge, and are you sure you don't want to come along? Because you can come along if you want to?" Shaking my head against the idea, "Aunt May, you go have fun. And I told you I will be fine, trust me."

It wasn't long until she left with her friends. I had the house to myself. Sensing my smile disappearing, I quickly took a long hot shower. I looked over some of my bruises, a couple has stopped bleeding, I know I broke a rib but I will walk it off anyways. It's nothing new, it won't be there when I wake up tomorrow.

Setting my clothes away while I got the shower ready. With the patter of water hitting the walls and the bags underneath my eyes reminded me when I was depressed. It took a long time to somewhat let go, but it's working. Hehe, who was I lying to? Myself? No. I could never convince myself well enough. Aunt May? Yes, I hate it when I lie to her. But this is for her own good, to keep the good you got to keep them ignorant. I think that's how the saying goes.

Without much warning, I walked in the shower to have my back burn from the extremely hot water. Yelping loudly, I turned the knob little bit away from the hot water. With the water cooling, I swiftly ignored my aching back as I quickly wash myself. Looking to the floor of the tub, the water was red. Red.

I couldn't fight it-

"Stop him!" Yelling from behind, I got ripped off. I defeated one of their strongest guys, and to only get ripped off. Looking back, I see someone rushing. I know the guy ,who ripped me off, got robbed from his money. Standing back as the person rushed pass me. When the guy got their, I raise one eyebrow at him.

I couldn't fight the memory-

"UNCLE BEN!" Rushing to his aid, I see him laying on the floor. Tear tricking down my face, I know who it was because I wasn't too far from him. Quickly putting pressure on the wound l learned from class. I looked around, I yelled for help. But no one came in time as he passed away.

I stayed so deathly still as my uncle Ben laid motionless on the floor. Without a single thought, I cried silently, unknowingly to myself. Shakily I stood up and chased the guy who was several miles away from the crime scene.

That's when the water felt like ice on my burning body. I could feel my body beg for rest. Quickly washing myself forcing back the depressing thoughts that run wild among the darker thoughts. They terrorize my mind and happier thoughts that walk along side, hand by hand. By the time the conditioner was completely washed out, I was completely done. Carefully and steadily stepping out of the shower, I hastily dry myself; carefully!

Slowly walking outside the loneliest rooms, I tread towards the couch without much thinking to go by. And I swore I could hear a woman sing a soft song as I laid my head against the pillow. Closing my eyes, I dreamed of a woman, child, and a man. Dreaming of a house in the middle of winter, I could see in the bushes and trees was a lone wolf. Beautiful grey wolf, whom was watching carefully at the house, where I currently lived with these nice people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this. I am curious, very curious.


	3. What lays in the center

Walking in SHEILD's TriCarrier, I personally took the long way there so I could plan for my Aunts birthday. I could see agents grouping with other agents; paying them no attention; I walked past them, hoping to hear someone sing.

Just as I turn the corner, I remembered the song I heard when I was near SHEILD's prison. Listening closely, I could hear a voice. It was low, deep, and was obviously male; singing through the empty hallway. Unknowingly to me, I closed my eyes and let the words flow through; letting it play a motion picture, of how a small family in a house that happened to be in the middle of winter. And how deeper into the forest laid a wolf. How I could see the wolf's eyes bare into my soul, as if it could see me.

How it's beautiful green-yellow eyes shine through the darkest of nights. But I also felt goose-bumps ran up and down my arms, almost warning me about the wolf. Whom watches in the dark. Whom lurks only at night to snatch children before dawn's lights rings through their closed windows.

Somehow, I soon began to hum along softly at the words. Words that played a huge part in the story. That's until the guy stopped singing, without much realization, I made some type of whining noise. With my eyes open, I saw Iron Fist and Powerman giving me this look.

Tilting my head to a side. Swiftly, Powerman shrugged and Iron Fist went back into meditation. Not wanting to stay any longer, I left and took the third hallway, second door to the right, and welcome into the sight of my SHEILD issued room. Seeing a small brown box sitting on top of my desk, I began my research.

Opening the box, there was files and files of all my enemy, who have showed themselves to SHEILD or me. Pulling out a few files, I quickly open another drawer to find three notebooks, a decent amount of paper, a few pens, pencils, and highlighters. Taking my time, I began to highlight certain information. Not only that but also wrote their weakness, incase if the file was missing information.

As I go further and further, I saw two files that had my parents name on them. Silently I questioned why they were there, they weren't villains. Or so I've been telling myself for years. But I did question a lot of things, opening my father's file, I quickly wrote small notes. There was a list of numbers, formulas, addresses, street names, and jobs. That's until, I began to see a pattern. Pulling a map of NYC, I hung it on my wall. Cautiously and carefully began to place certain things in certain places, that's when I saw shapes. That's when I saw it made was a misshaped spider in a web.

Pulling out my phone, I took close up pictures of certain areas, and saw something else. Faster, better, stronger. I repeated those words as everything began to take its place. Laying something I wouldn't expect. Each place, each number; it lead to somewhere distant but narrowly close. Too close for the naked eye.

Rushing over, I grabbed a notebook, pens, backpack, and the list; that I quickly wrote without much thought. Quickly walking outside my room, I wanted out. Out of the metal prison. Out in the open, where I could find something my father had. "Hey Spid-" dodging my friend as I took it to the windows.

I knew I grunted towards my friend who called me, but I didn't have enough time to talk. I had to search. To reach. I can taste it but I can't touch it. Shooting a thread of webbing, I swung through the air like a plane. Brain the controls, heart the engine, and everything else is the body of the plane. Soaring past the buildings of NYC, looking down to the streets; I had to dodge signs; and quickly took a hard and sharp right. Then a rough tug to the left. Shooting another web, I pushed enough forced to send my flying.

That's when I took a wrong turn and a hard hit to the side that sent me spinning through the air. Knowing my spider sense was pounding roughly in my skull, I had to ignore it as I took another hit to my stomach. Spinning counter-clock wise, I quickly (and hoped) shot a strong web to the wall. Wishing for stability quickly, that's when a sharp tug forced me out of my thoughts and sent my face to the nearest wall.

Pulling my self off the wall, stumbling to the floor rather roughly, lifting my head. My vision began to swim making everything funny looking. But this was no laughing matter, if your brain feels like someone over stuffed your head in cotton. Barely pushing myself up, there was this sharp and obnoxiously loud -snap- sound. Hearing it echo through the walls made my stomach flip unnaturally.

Sitting down; more like sliding down; I ask myself questions. Who are you? I am Peter Parker. How old are you? I am 18. Can you list me four things you can see?

Opening my eyes, after closing them for so long, I almost forgot about the pain. Seeing everything around me, I could tell I hit an abandon railroad.

I see railroad tracks, pipes, worn out newspaper, and a tunnel. What does the newspaper say? Looking at the paper I could see it read "Mr. and Mrs. Parker spies?" Laying my head back on the brick wall, I waited a few minutes before standing. Can you tell me the last thing you remember? I was swinging through NYC, I didn't look before getting hit by something loud. It made clicking and clacking noise, like a train.

Yeah! I got hit by a train because I didn't see it. Anyway, after getting hit; I was spinning very fast, that's until I hit something hard but it was bendable. Even with my super strength, I know I can bend metal with enough force and strength, anyways; it was hard, solid, but empty on the inside. It was a pole!

That's when I shot one of my webbing at something, hoping it would make me stop spinning. That's until I got something. But I don't remember hitting anything else. Huh, I guess I was so far in my head I didn't realize I hit something else on the way down.

Taking deep and calm breaths, I slowly lifted myself off of the floor. Looking back at the paper, I took in a notice that the paper was still good. Picking it up, I placed it inside of my bag. Looking at my wrist, I knew I broken the communicator. This is my sixteenth one this week; at least I had it longer than the others. Noticing how dark it was, switched the setting. Taking each step carefully, I soon reached the tunnels. Looking back, back at the decent sized hole I made. That's when I went against the idea, dropping onto the tracks, I walked forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a bit of a challenge. Because I wasn't sure if I should add the train part yet or not. So I had to drag this out a little bit more. Milking it even though there's no milk. 
> 
> I got done finishing Medal of Honer and MOH Warfighter. And fuckkkk, Rabbit and Mother, ;n; noooo the babies. I will have to add it to the "Oh fuck, this brings the feels." 
> 
> And now, I'm restarting the Call of Duty games. And oh fuck, I'm ready to have my heart rip out. I also can't wait to play Batman Gothum Asylum and City. (Sorry DC fans still new to this.) Besides that, I am watching Batman Brave and the Bold. And holy fuckkkkkkkk. Personally I finished Batman Beyond, fuck I love it. The Egg Baby one was my favorite.


	4. Preview: lvl 2 - Acess Granted

Personally I don't know how long I've been walking down these empty tracks. But one was for certain, these tunnels were old and shut down. How do I know that? Simple, through the tracks I stumbled onto another newspaper saying "- Railroad tracks forever banned by head department police?" Which of course, it was somewhat okay, probably seen better days; taking the paper with me, I began to daydream what could be inside these tunnels.

Besides the occasional pests and rodents scurrying through the rumble. That's when something green-black or dark green shined brightly. It was the middle piece of a train. Walking around it, I could tell it was designed to someone's purposes. Moving around the side; opening the doors; I carefully walked inside the train. That's when I began to look around. Before any other thoughts could pass through, the lights; turned up to its brightest settings; shined through the darkness and forcefully blinded me. Closing my eyes and covering them as well; I gently tapped the side of my head, adjusting my settings. Opening my eyes, I saw things I never saw before.

It was nearly enchanting to see technology litter the metal tables, chairs, and some parts of the floor. Smiling, I carefully checked every technology, sticky notes, papers, research, and the oh-so lonely computer. It very old school, like the 90's computer. Old school Windows.

That's when I saw a single tube, it was covered (on the inside) in webs. Nest upon nest. I could see a single spider, hanging upside down, with a tiny red time symbol laying across its chest area.

But it's main color wasn't black, no! It was a desert color with the red time symbol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter says, it's a 'preview'. 
> 
> Personally, I'm getting insipered by CoD, MoH, and much more. >:)


	5. A/N

Hey guys! Sorry if i havent posted any new stories yet but right now the internet guy has yet to come to my new house. And we just found the cable boxes. 

Anyways, if you want to see some of my art without seeing it on AO3, then hope into my tumblr. 

Currently I made two. One is for kid friendly things and the other is nsfw. 

First: www.sonadowfire@tumblr.com

Second: www.nsfwblogy@tumblr.com

Im going to put up some rules on second blog. You have to be 18 years or older. If your younger than that age then dont bother going to that second blog, go to the first one if you wish. 

Besides that the chapters are coming togther when my ipad starts working. I dont type my stories on my phone. 

Also we dont know when the damn guy will get our cable back.


	6. Unknowingist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the left off of the 4th chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess who's back? That right it's me. Got my internet back, and I can send all the chapters. This one, I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to drag it out too much, and some of you might realize some of this was already stated in chapter four. 
> 
> Then you are right, but it's supposed to make it click. Or remember, as we say. But there's more new information and I had to look up what I was looking for. And right now, I'm lovin it!

Personally I don't know how long I've been walking down these empty tracks. But one was for certain, these tunnels were old and shut down. How do I know that? Simple, through the tracks I stumbled onto another newspaper saying "- Railroad tracks forever banned by head department police?" Which of course, it was somewhat okay, probably seen better days; taking the paper with me, I began to daydream what could be inside these tunnels.

Besides the occasional pests and rodents scurrying through the rumble. That's when something green-black or dark green shined brightly. It was the middle piece of a train. Walking around it, I could tell it was designed to someone's purposes. Moving around the side; opening the doors; I carefully walked inside the train. That's when I began to look around. Before any other thoughts could pass through, the lights; turned up to its brightest settings; shined through the darkness and forcefully blinded me. Closing my eyes and covering them as well; I gently tapped the side of my head, adjusting my settings. Opening my eyes, I saw things I never saw before.

It was nearly enchanting to see technology litter the metal tables, chairs, and some parts of the floor. Smiling, I carefully checked every technology, sticky notes, papers, research, and the oh-so lonely computer. It very old school, like the 90's computer. Old school Windows.

That's when I saw a single tube, it was covered (on the inside) in webs. Nest upon nest. I could see a single spider, hanging upside down, with a tiny red time symbol laying across its chest area.

But it's main color wasn't black, no! It was a desert color with the red time symbol. To anyone someone would say it's a black widow, but to many eyes of scientist, it's an involved species of spiders. Too very different DNA stranded together to form to the most deadliest spiders of them all.

Moving my attention else where, I questioned myself why? Why is this in the middle of nowhere? That's when something blinked, annoyingly, but it was obviously hidden to the naked eye unless if you look hard enough. Pressing a single button, light flashed underneath the metal tables, loweringly myself onto my knees I began my search.

Moving items around, I found boxes and boxes of unused items like toothbrushes, comb, hair ties, and other items. But what stood out was a small tape recorder. Man, I haven't seen these since my uncle was alive. That's when I quickly noticed the box it was in, there was bunches and bunches of tapes. And each one was labeled by year, month, day, and time. Assuming these recordings will tell me place or generalized area, I swiftly shuffled through them. Seeing if they were damaged or harmed. Much to my dismay, they weren't. Lucky, I say.

'No matter,' I muttered under my breath, 'how am I going to carry all of these?' That when I remembered about the webbed backpack. Quickly forming enough webbing to last me two whole hours; enough to say the least. Making a small hole, I grabbed handful of tapes and the recorder, not only that but flappy discs. 'I know! They used those?!' Dramatically, mentally yelling as I staged my non acting skills upon the oh-so lonely spider. That's when I gently grabbed the spider and carried it in my arms.

'Now some of you are questioning, you have a concussion? How are you moving? Can you see straight?' Mentally pausing myself. 'And to answer those, yes I have a concussion. Mind is making things move. No, sometimes my vision blurs up for a bit. But I know enough of where I am, so I don't have to worry too much.' Stately saying to the lonely hallway. Turning off the power, making the whole train invisible unless shun light on it. But generally is hidden through the eyes.

Turning on my night vision, I began my walk back to the hole. Or at least hope so. I have so many unanswered questions. Why are my parents involved in this? Were they spies? Was it some cover up scheme? What is this desert spider made of? What abilities does it have that I might not have? Where are my parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have voted, good luck.


	7. Access lvl 3: Hacking sector A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we get insights of Spidey's teammate. Flash isn't as stupid as he appears.

Silently I listened through some of the recordings. Some were odd but it made somewhat sense. Hence the word 'somewhat'. That's when I heard a man sing that song. The same song from the hallway. Hearing his beautiful voice, I relaxed greatly. Eyes closed, I dreamed of a snowy land with trees looming over the ground.

Hearing him sing this, I couldn't help but hum along. It was so soft that I felt my brain drift off. It felt as if my soul left my body to sleep, sleep far deeper than I have. Soon I began to pur lowly as everything drifted away in a harmless harmony.

\--------

"Webhead is acting weirdly." Turning my head I saw Nova spoke. Quirking my eyebrows; I know Spider was upset today, but weirdly doesn't cover it. However, how could he act any weirder than he already is? This wasn't adding up. I have noticed he spent some of his time in his room, separately from us.

So I decided to ask, "What do you mean weirdly? Today is a depressing day for Peter. But weirdly isn't something I would use." That's when Luke came around the corner. "I'm with Nova on this one. Normally he would say hello back if we say hi. But instead he rushed past us and grunted towards us."

Then another Danny entered in the picture. "Not to mentioned his aura is off. Plus he was humming a song at the prison area where a song I haven't heard of played. Spider appeared to be out of it when he hummed loudly. It had my attention when this happened."

Hmm, that is odd. I could see White Tiger move away from her book. Some of the others move their attention to our conversation. But what had my attention was the song bit. "You said you didn't know of a certain song. But it made Spider-Man out of it." Then Agent Venom spoke, "Dudes, do you think it's the same thing that made White Tiger go nuts?" Hearing this, I would admit that could be a possibility but it would have to a certain sound wave to mess with Spidey.

"How do you know of that? That was before you joined SHEILD." Hearing someone said this, I did question something's that Flash would know. That's when Flash spoke again, "Spidey's always have these folders of certain villains, heros, and mystical items. Sometimes on the building that certain people hang around or lived." That was something I didn't think Spidey would do. But hearing this, I could only assume of different outcomes.

"Wait, how do you know that? And where are these folders hiding?" I could tell that was Nova. "In his separate room. I would see him carrying boxes and boxes of paperwork and folders. And about two weeks ago I saw him carrying a map in his room. I have helped him carry some of the items there. I didn't questioned it, but I could see he was going to rewrite some of their backgrounds, hideouts, and much more."

While they were talking, I swiftly hacked in certain cameras around the area of the prison cells. "When did you see Peter dose off when the song played?" Questioning to Danny. Seeing him looked at me, he said somewhere between a week ago. So I skipped about a week worths of information and quickly spotted Spidey standing near the room. Pausing, I hooked up the video to the computer.

With everything turning silent, I played the video. And this is what we got.

"Казачья Колыбельная Песня  
Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю.

 Тихо смотрит месяц ясный В колыбель твою.

 Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою; Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, Баюшки-баю."

"Сам узнаешь, будет время,  
Бранное житье;  
Смело вденешь ногу в стремя  
И возьмешь ружье.  
Я седельце боевое  
Шелком разошью…  
Спи, дитя мое родное,  
Баюшки-баю."

"Богатырь ты будешь с виду И казак душой. 

Провожать тебя я выйду — Ты махнешь рукой… Сколько горьких слез украдкой Я в ту ночь пролью!

.. Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко, Баюшки-баю.  
Стану я тоской томиться,  
Безутешно ждать;  
Стану целый день молиться,  
По ночам гадать;  
Стану думать, что скучаешь  
Ты в чужом краю…  
Спи ж, пока забот не знаешь,  
Баюшки-баю."

"Дам тебе я на дорогу Образок святой: Ты его, моляся богу, Ставь перед собой; Да, готовясь в бой опасный, Помни мать свою… Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю"

That when I paused the video. Hearing this, I have to admit, whoever sung to was amazing. But seeing how Spidey reacted to the song we enough to maybe but the 'under mind control' in accepting. But it leaves the question, who sung that song?

Searching through the song, I was able to paste certain things together. It was obviously Russian. Looking at the team, I could see their looks. Each wasn't effected by the song, but I thought it might do us some good to ask Tony. Pulling up an email to the Avengers, I sent them a tape of the song and asked if any of them know what this song says.

There was only so much we could do, but I could silently say we all agreed that we should take a look into Spidey's separate room.


	8. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Author here, Sorry if I magically disappeared from AO3! I needed to re-evaluate my writing. And practice on my art while dealing with some other things in real life. However I am back. And I've got something for you.

We waited for anything from the Avengers, however nothing came. That's when Ironfist suggested we should search in Spidey's room. Agent Venom already knew what was in his room, since he helped him carrying boxes upon boxes. However it doesn't explain Spidey's reasoning to perhaps "update" the files of anyone. Walking down the metal hallway, I suspected Spidey didnt have enough time to clean his room but I was surprised on how wrong I was. Looking around, I immediately went to his desk. Seeing he was taking notes of his enemies for weaknesses and much more that you wouldn't expected.

Maybe you could expect it from Captain America however Spidey? Not so much. That's when I noticed one of the notebooks pages was ripped without a single care. There were some pen markings, however I couldn't make out the letters or pieces of the words. That's when two lonesome files laid out in the open. Mrs. Parkers and Mr. Parkers were the names of two SHEILDS people... well was. Turning my head I could see a map. Everyone was silent, I know I was. Mentally to say the least.

There were so many questions, but all we could get were from two dead agents spies and a map with a web format. Pointing at places, all across the New York City. Quickly getting my suit to scan the picture, I didn't waste a single second. We've got work to do. Waiting isn't in our fortune.

\---------

When I opened my eyes, I immediately never felt so restful. Like I slept for a solid nine and a half hours. Noticing the dead silence in my headphones. I popped it open and saw the title name. However, I personally didn't understand it. But I recognize a few letters which was obviously Russian.

That's when I remembered the wolf, the snowy trees, the lonesome home, and the small family. However, I never saw their face. But I sensed the wolf was bad news. Judging from how sad the song put it, I'm going to guess I'm right. Taking a quick glance at my surroundings, I could see my posters on my walls. Wait! How did I make it home?! Wow, I must've hit my head pretty hard.

Quickly noticing something thin and tall that was under a dark blue cloth. Lifting it up, I saw the spider. I knew there was a name for it in the holotapes. But I'm no where near it. "I will call you desert spider or dusty spider..." saying this lowly to the spider and myself. You could say everything was going smoothly. Turning my attention away from the spider, I look at the boxes and boxes of holotapes. Signing loudly but yet quietly, I digged up from the earliest years and the month date. Picking one from the other, I placed it in the player. Immediately a voice so rough but yet kind opened my mind and looked at the bigger puzzle. It echoed through the empty room. "I am Mr. Parker, husband to my wife Mrs. Parker. If you are currently listening to this, I hope you've found a safe place because you are in grave danger."


End file.
